


"Videos"

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, Cute, Hot, M/M, Steamy, boner, jongtae - Freeform, makeout, porn vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Jonghyun’s pants tighten when he sees someone who looks like Taemin. Crossposted from AsianFanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> yay another upload 0.0. An idea I thought of a while ago that I'm finally done with. Enjoy!

“Just pick one, we don't have all year” Jonghyun says as he waits for Taemin to click on a video of his choice. 

 

“Yeah wait just- I'm looking” Taemin responds as he scrolls through the videos.

 

Jonghyun sits back in his chair and waits for Taemin to choose something; still a bit shocked that Taemin was the one who suggested to watch porn together, but he'd never say ‘no’ to that, especially if it was Taemin, and now here he was: 2am, in their shared dorm bedroom, surrounded by darkness. Jonghyun runs a hand over his face, trying to fight off the sleepiness that was beginning to invade him. He crosses his arms and waits.

 

“Alright” Taemin says as he clicks the computer mouse and sits up straight in his chair.

 

The video didn't start out as anything special, Jonghyun didn't really know what he'd expected, something strange and disturbing maybe, but this was just, bland. A brunette woman walks over to a man who's sitting at his desk, she sits on the desks and starts talking dirty to him, it's so simple Jonghyun wants to fall asleep. 

 

Taemin slaps Jonghyun's face when he notices Jonghyun is dozing off.

 

“What the hell dude?” 

 

“You're not even watching” Taemin pouts. Jonghyun's rolls his eyes and clears his throat.

 

“It's so lame, why did you choose this?” Jonghyun says shaking his head. 

 

“I thought it was gonna be better..” Taemin says under his breath as he places his hand on the mouse again. He scrolls for a bit and then his eyes widen at a thumbnail of a girl upside down. He gets giddy and tries to click on it. 

 

“Oh fuck babe you're so tight” a man says as his dick enters another man's ass. Taemin's eyes widen as he realizes he clicked on the wrong video. Jonghyun's head shoots up when he hears the sound of two men moaning.

 

“Tae..” Jonghyun blinks, looking at Taemin and then back to the two men.

 

“I- I think I clicked the wrong one” Taemin laughs uncomfortably.

 

“You and your ‘magic hand’. Whatever, just leave it, at least this one skipped the stupid plot” Jonghyun says as he faces the bright computer screen.

 

Taemin sighs and sits back, his right hand absentmindedly brushes over Jonghyun's left thigh and then rests there. Jonghyun's eyes follow Taemin's hand, just resting on him. He clears his throat and looks up again. 

 

This video, aside from obvious reasons, isn't all that special either, the men are fucking, but what did they expect? 

 

“Hyung...this is so...weird” Taemin whispers as his head leans closer to Jonghyun.

 

“What's weird about it?” Jonghyun asks, as he stares at Taemin through this peripheral vision. He shifts in his seat, arms still crossed.

 

Time goes by agonizingly slow and Jonghyun almost considers going to sleep before the clip changes to another pair of men, and this time one of the men catches Jonghyun's interest. The one getting fucked isn't too tall, he's slim and lanky and has fair skin; he also has pitch black hair- basically he looks a lot like Taemin, Jonghyun concurs. He also notices that the one fucking is a heavily built brunette, and Jonghyun almost pictures himself as the brunette. His mind starts spinning when he realizes the pair has striking similarities to Taemin and himself. Jonghyun wonders, what would it be like if that was really them? His chest aches at the thought of them doing that; sure he's got a crush on Taemin, but he’s never put it into action, Jonghyun had thought it would die down on its own, but the years pass and his heart doesn't falter, however he never really pictured the two of them being that intimate, maybe a kiss or two, but almost never like this.

 

Taemin doesn't seem phased by the pair, he just continues watching curiously. Jonghyun squirms in his seat as he tries to distract himself from the obvious boner he's starting to acquire. He crosses one leg over the other in hopes that that conceals his bulge, thankfully it does.

 

“Hyung…” Taemin starts. 

 

“Hmm?” Jonghyun hums in a slight panic.

 

“...nevermind” he finishes, shaking his head; by this point Jonghyun's heart rate is increasing steadily and he doesn't know how long he'll be able to take this. He wants to distract himself with the video, but the video only reminds him of reality, and he sure doesn't want to think about Taemin’s beautifully bare body as he sits right next to him- maybe alone in bed while Taemin's asleep, but not like this.

 

Jonghyun tries to push through, ignoring the men's attributes and focusing on the act itself (which isn't helping at all). He notices that the both of the men are close to climaxing and he's mentally thanking the world that this clip is almost over. That is until he feels Taemin's grip on his thigh tighten. He doesn't really know what Taemin is thinking, but he figures since it's such an intense moment in the video, that Taemin, in a way, feels tense, too.

 

He watches Taemin's slender fingers dig into his clothed thigh and he clenches his jaw at the feeling, wishing the barrier of his jeans was gone so he could feel Taemin's pure skin on his. He hears a sharp breath escape Taemin’s mouth as the men on-screen come in unison. Taemin’s eyes are peeled as he observes the scene before him.

 

“Is this how it..works?” Taemin asks quietly as his gaze is set on the screen.

 

“W-what?” Jonghyun asks.

 

“Y-you know..the- between guys” Taemin stammers, blinking quickly. Jonghyun nods and Taemin nods as well. Jonghyun uncrosses his arms, braces himself, and asks something he'd never thought he'd ask.

 

“Taemin..do you..like that?” Jonghyun asks as he looks towards the screen and then to Taemin.

 

Taemin's head turns hesitantly and Jonghyun can already tell he's blushing. The stare at each other for a moment and then Jonghyun speaks again.

 

“Do you..?”

 

“I- no, I dunno, maybe?” Taemin says as he practically trembles. Jonghyun's left hand slides down from his lap and situates itself on Taemin's right thigh, Taemin shivers at Jonghyun's touch, he looks down to see the veiny hand gripping his leg, and then his hand on Jonghyun's leg, he silently pants as his eyes rise up to look at Jonghyun again

 

Jonghyun's head nears closer to Taemin, he rests his forehead on the younger's and lets out a long breath. Jonghyun brings his right hand up and places it against Taemin's chest, and when he presses down, his stomach flips as he feels the aggressive pounding of Taemin's heart against his palm. Jonghyun slides his hand up steadily, grazing along Taemin's neck, Taemin tilts his head slightly and shivers as he feels Jonghyun's warm hand slithering along his skin, he takes in a sharp breath when Jonghyun's hand reaches to cup his cheek. Jonghyun leans closer to Taemin, his lips barely grazing the other’s before he speaks.

 

“I like it too..” Jonghyun trails off. Taemin puffs a warm breath onto Jonghyun’s parted lips and that’s the only sign Jonghyun needs before leaning in to press his lips against Taemin’s in a desperately impatient kiss. Taemin whimpers at the warmth of Jonghyun’s lush lips against his. His body decides what to do next as he brings both his hands to cup Jonghyun’s angular face. Jonghyun pushes harder against Taemin’s mouth and brings his other hand to cup his cheek as well. They sit next to each other like that for a while; kissing, taking each other in, and absorbing the tenderness of each other’s hot mouths against one another’s. By this point they have both long forgotten about the video in the background, until Jonghyun hears a man moan and he blindly fumbles with the mouse to pause the video as he continues kissing Taemin, eyes too far shut to consider opening them again, although it would give him an opportunity to see Taemin’s lissome face kissing him back, he can save that for another time. 

 

Once Jonghyun is sure the video behind him is at a pause, without caring, he grabs Taemin by the waist and forces him to stand, pushing him to a wall not too far from them. Taemin winces as he feels the hard surface hit his shoulder blades, but Jonghyun quickly peels Taemin from the wall and rubs his hands over Taemin’s back, soothing the sore spots as he leans in the kiss Taemin again. This time, Taemin is moaning louder, and his hands are tight around Jonghyun’s small waist. Their hearts pound in their chests as they experience all of this for the first time; Taemin’s not sure how long he’ll survive if Jonghyun keeps sliding his tongue over his lips like that, and Jonghyun can’t seem to concentrate on anything other than Taemin, which means they could be screaming for all he knows and he couldn’t care less.

 

Jonghyun grunts, he holds Taemin’s arms tightly and forces the both of them on the floor, Taemin happily obliges, lying down and inviting Jonghyun to press himself himself flush on him. Taemin grips at Jonghyun’s muscular arms when he finally feels Jonghyun’s tongue glide into his wet mouth. They both moan in unison when they connect and they both swear it’s the best feeling in the world. After they leave their composure in the dust their kissing becomes scattered, sometimes on their lips and other times on each others necks, they bite and lick each until Taemin feels Jonghyun’s hands roam over the skin under his shirt. Taemin lets his head fall back onto the hardwood floor as Jonghyun grips at his hot skin relentlessly. 

 

Jonghyun moves back up to kiss Taemin fervently, humming on Taemin’s bruised, pink lips. Their teeth clash and smash together when a knock from the door breaks their kiss. They stare at one another in the darkness of the room, wondering who heard what. Jonghyun kneels to stand and takes one of Taemin’s hands in his own. He walks to the door, keeping Taemin behind him and out of sight. Taemin huddles behind Jonghyun’s large form, hugging him from behind and breathing in his sensual scent. 

 

“Look dude, I have nothing against porn but would you like, wear headphones or something, I can hear everything” A half asleep Jinki says, eyes hooded and body slouching. Jonghyun looks at him for a moment, almost dumbfounded, did he just call his and Taemin’s moaning porn? That’s kind of hot, Jonghyun thinks to himself, but jumps when he turns around to see he didn’t in fact pause the video, and that the sound has been on the whole time that he was sucking Taemin’s face off.

 

“I- I’ll do that” Jonghyun stutters as Jinki nods and leaves his doorway, heading back to his own room. Jonghyun closes the door in a swift action and runs to close the tab and shut the computer off. Taemin stays near the door, eyeing Jonghyun. Jonghyun takes a minute to find Taemin in the darkness but is in front of Taemin’s delicate form in a flash. His hands run over Taemin’s hips and he leans in again to kiss him. Taemin smiles into Jonghyun’s kiss, hoping they can do this more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um, as you can see I'm not that good at endings, they are kinda rushed and weird, but I really wanted to post something so I thought why not?


End file.
